


Vacanza

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Vacation, shuuneki, they go on vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama convinces everyone to go on vacation. They end up enjoying more than they thought. Especially Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They get there and no one believes the amount of money Tsukiyama has

“Ah, gentlemen, perfect landing. Thank you for bringing us.”

“It was our pleasure, Master Shuu.”

A smile curved his thin lips as Tsukiyama nodded in acknowledgement to the pilots, walking down the airstair to join his companions and walk into the airport.

“And now what?” Banjou asked, rubbing the back of his neck, glancing around in slight discomfort.

The airport was big and rather empty, it wasn't exactly the time of the year people went on trips. Besides the pilots and the people that worked there, they were almost the only ones inside.

“We should probably get a cab?” Kaneki offered, giving Tsukiyama a questioning look. “Maybe there are cabs outside the airport.”

“Ah, no, no, don't worry. My chauffeur is already waiting for us outside.” The Gourmet said quickly, smiling charmingly as he gestured to the others to follow him.

“What do you mean by ‘chauffeur’? Like a private driver? You have a private driver too? Isn't it enough to have a private plane?” Banjou grumbled, slight annoyance lacing his words, trying to wrap his mind around how much money that guy actually had.

“It’s rather convenient, non? I think you would all like my yacht too.”

“I think this very nice, Flower Man!” Hinami chirped, grasping Kaneki’s hand in hers, obviously excited at her first trip. “Thank you for bring us!”

“You're very much welcome, little lady. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun in here.” Tsukiyama spoke as he waved briefly at another couple of pilots who greeted him with a short nod as they passed by them along with some air hostess, which seemed happy to see his face.

“Why is everyone smiling for you?” Banjou asked, sounding more surprised than he intended to. It’s not every day that people honestly look happy to see Tsukiyama around.

“I've came here more times than I can count. I know most of the people who work around here, especially the pilots.”

“Shouldn’t we get our stuff? Our luggage I mean.” Kaneki interrupted; suddenly remembering about the ridiculous amount of bags (most of them belonging to Tsukiyama and Hinami) they'd have to carry around.

“Our things are already in the car, Kaneki-kun!” The Gourmet exclaimed with a smile, proud to have thought everything ahead. “I told the chauffeur the approximate time of our arrival so he has already taken care of everything.”

It didn't take long for them to step out of the airport, having just to make a stop so their passports could be checked and they could be appropriately welcomed into the country.

And when the four of them got to the street, Hinami, Banjou and Kaneki were expecting to see many things, perhaps the view of the city. However, they only thing they could keep their eyes on was the large, expensive looking black SUV parked just in front of the airport, a man that seemed to be in his mid forties dressed in a formal suit with a cap on his head standing by it.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Banjou mumbled to himself, running a hand over his face, staring incredulously at the vehicle.

“Master Shuu, it’s so nice seeing you again.” The chauffeur smiled pleasantly, his Italian accent barely noticeable in his well trained Japanese, opening the door for the back seats as the group walked closer.

“It’s nice seeing you too. Thank you for coming.” Tsukiyama returned the man’s smile and moved aside so Hinami could get in first, offering her his hand to help her step up on the car. “Ladies first.”

After she sat down, Kaneki stepped in, followed by Banjou, who were all obviously surprised with the inside of the vehicle. The four leather back seats were facing each other, a mini bar in between two of them, the small TV hanging over the back and the armrests weren't nearly enough to occupy all the space inside, leaving the group comfortable to sit however they wanted.

“Just how much money this guy has…” Banjou mumbled to Kaneki, who had picked the seat right beside him, just in front of Hinami.

“Stupendo! We are going now to the hotel I chose, I hope you don't mind. It’s the one I always stay in when I come here.” Tsukiyama explained after he sat beside Hinami, the driver closing the door silently after him.

In a moment, the car took off and they were moving, the city rolling by their windows as they all stared outside, the Gourmet feeling satisfied as three companions seemed awed by the view.

“Gentlemen, little lady.” Tsukiyama glanced out his own window, smiling to himself when the others looked at him. “Welcome to Milan.”

-

“Hm, isn't this a bit too much, Tsukiyama-san?” Kaneki asked, cracking his index finger in slight discomfort as he stared at the hotel in front of him.

The building wasn't very tall, but it was large, it almost occupied the whole block, and to Kaneki it looked like it was really… exclusive. It honestly made the half ghoul wonder how he agreed to this whole thing, and the memory of when the subject was first brought up came to his mind.

_He had been trying out new moves by himself all afternoon and, since he had been over exercising himself the whole week, it was no surprise he had ended up bruising himself before he was done._

_“You need a break, Kaneki.” Banjou said with furrowed brows, a worried look on his face as he watched the white haired male plop down on the couch to wait his twisted ankle to heal._

_“I’m fine Banjou-san, I just miscalculated my step.” Kaneki brought a hand up to remove his bangs from his sweaty forehead, closing his eyes to make the most of his short break and try to stop the damn headache that had been bothering him since he woke up. “Tsukiyama-san, I hope we can train later?”_

_“Oui…” The Gourmet mumbled, watching the other from the opposite couch, his lips set in a thin line of distaste. “Kaneki-kun, I have to agree with monsieur Banjoi. Maybe you do need a break.”_

_“You two are out of your minds.”_

At first, Kaneki had been completely opposed to the idea of taking a break. But the other two ghouls had outsmarted him and asked Hinami for help to convince him. And what should have been a quick break of one day, maybe visiting a bookstore or going out for some coffee, turned into a full week vacation to Italy, offered by Tsukiyama, of course.

The half ghoul had thought that maybe the man’s idea would make Banjou leave that ridiculous idea that he needed a break aside, but the prospect of visiting another country made Hinami all the more excited and so, the Gourmet got them all passports and the needed documents for their trip before Kaneki had even fully agreed to leaving Japan with him.

“Not at all! Come, we have to check in!” Tsukiyama exclaimed with a smile, removing the younger male from his thoughts, and walked off in front of them, leading the trio in the hotel and he immediately moved towards the receptionist. “Buona note!”

Banjou, Hinami and Kaneki stood behind him, looking around the luxurious interior of the lobby while they listened to the ghoul talk in Italian with the young woman.

The floor was all made in dark marble, contrasting with the light colored sofas and rugs that were all around, large windows giving a beautiful view of the streets. The light shades on top of the nice coffee tables completed the decoration, along with some other guests of the hotel that were over there as well, and just giving the three of them a feeling that everything was very expensive.

“Eh, Tsukiyama-san, are you going to take too long?” The white haired male asked as he approached the man, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the stares they were getting, standing beside him, and noticing the look of deep thought on the ghoul’s face. “What is it?”

“They only have one of the suite I usually get.” Tsukiyama said, almost whining, staring at the documents on the counter. “And they also only have two of their signature suites.”

“Why don't you take the one you always get and Banjou-san, Hinami and I can take others?”

“Non! We have to stay on the same kind of room!” The Gourmet exclaimed immediately with a shake of his head. “We could take the ambassador or the executive suites, but they are all divided on different floors. I think we'll have to get the classic suites.”

A low sigh of disappointment escaped the ghoul’s lips and made Kaneki raise his thin eyebrows in confusion. “Is there something wrong with them?”

“I fear they are too small.”

Kaneki watched as the other turned to the receptionist again and asked her, he presumed, about the rooms. “So?”

“As I thought.” Tsukiyama bit his bottom lip as he played with the hem of his shirt, tapping the pen in his hand on the marble counter. “They are small.”

“How much? They can't be that small, Tsukiyama-san, look at the size of this place.”

“Just 70 square meters.”

“… How is that too small? It’s more than enough.” Kaneki held back the urge to massage his temples, trying not to get annoyed with the man.

“It’s not that it’s too small, I just like getting bigger suites. My room back in my parents’ estate was 70 square meters.”

“Just get that one, Tsukiyama-san.”

With a slow nod, the Gourmet requested four suites, one for each one of them, all of them on the same floor and close to each other. “Alright, Kaneki-kun, you need to sign here. I've told them that you are the one in charge of the little princess. I hope you don't mind.”

“No, of course not.” Kaneki placed the pen back on the counter and returned the pen to the receptionist. “Don’t we need to show our documents or something?”

“Don’t worry; I already took care of everything.” Tsukiyama said, smiling to the other as he took his wallet from his pocket. “I just have to pay and then we can go up.”

“Alright.”

As he was given the credit card machine, the ghoul immediately shook his head, a soft laugh escaping his throat. “Non ce n’è bisogno, madam, io preferisco pagare in contanti.”

Kaneki was about to ask what the meant when he saw the other pull out a great quantity of money out of his wallet, his grey eyes widening at the amount of bills in the man’s hand, glancing between Tsukiyama and the receptionist that looked just as surprised as him.

“Oh my god, were you carrying that around this whole time? Don’t you know how dangerous that is? Didn't anyone ever teach that you should never carry that much money around?” He said in a hushed whisper, looking around to make sure no one noticed as the man gave the money to the still wide eyed lady behind the counter.

“What? It’s less than I usually take with me. I didn't want to use my credit cards because I only use them for larger purchases.” Tsukiyama pouted slightly, closing his wallet and putting it back to his pocket before grabbing the keys to their rooms. “You don't need to be so surprised.”

“While we are in here, you won’t carry that much money around.”

“But what I used was just the change from the-”

“I really don't want to know. Let’s just go up, Hinami and Banjou-san are tired.”

Nodding, Tsukiyama led the way to the elevators and they went up to the fourth floor in silence, two baggage men waiting for them in front of their rooms with their entire luggage.

“What room do you want, Kaneki-kun?” The Gourmet asked, separating the keys in his hands and glancing around the rooms they got. “I got these two,” He pointed to the two on the left. “And these two.” He then gestured to the two doors facing the first ones.

“Any is fine, they're all the same.” The white haired man reached out for the keys, grabbing one for him and glancing to the right side of the corridor to the room he got.

“I want the one next to him then.”Banjou mumbled, reaching for a key for him and moving to the baggage men to get his bags.

“I suppose you want the one in front of Kaneki-kun, principessa?” Tsukiyama asked, already handing her the key for her suite.

“Thank you, flower man.” Hinami took her key room while Kaneki told her that if she needed anything she could call him.

After they finally got to figure out which bag belonged to each one of them, they all moved to their rooms, all of them looking a bit exhausted by the long trip. Although Tsukiyama looked a bit more composed than the rest of them, which was starting to bother Kaneki a bit.

“Alright! Now that everything is settled, we should have some rest now!” The Gourmet smiled brightly, getting the others’ attention and making them stop halfway while opening the doors to their rooms. “I have some things planned for us to do tomorrow, there’s a lot to see! We'll have a long day!”

Kaneki couldn't help but disagree. He was sure their entire trip would be _long_.


	2. Tsukiyama knows many things but he doesn't know anything about limts

Stepping out of his suite, Kaneki blinked in slight surprise at seeing Tsukiyama already standing there in the middle of the hall, typing something on his phone calmly, a small smile set on his lips.

“Good morning…” The half ghoul said after a moment of hesitation, closing his door after him and locking it, walking towards the man.

“Ah, Kaneki-kun! Buongiorno!” The Gourmet exclaimed happily, putting his phone away in his pocket, his face lighting up at the sight of the white haired male. “Is the suite to your liking? Did you have a good night sleep?”

“Uh, yeah, the room is nice… Really nice to be honest.” He actually thought it was just a bit too much for one person but he didn’t want to sound rude and the other just seemed so excited about everything, he would feel bad for ruining his good mood. “And I slept good, thanks…”

“Wonderful! We just have to wait for the little lady and Banjoi-san so we can go have breakfast.”

“Breakfast? Please don’t tell me you got mea-”

“Non, non, I just mean some coffee Kaneki-kun, of course.”

“Oh, alright… So, uh, after that, what are we going to do? We have a schedule for today or something to follow?”

“I’m so glad you asked!” Tsukiyama pulled out his mobile once again, pressing the screen a few times. “I have planned so many things!”

Feeling a small shiver run down his body, Kaneki immediately regretted his question. By the words that just left the other man’s mouth, he knew that there would be so much to do. Their trip schedule was probably already completely fille.

“First, I thought about some sightseeing for today and perhaps tomorrow as well. I wanted to show what I think is absolutely essential and the rest of the week we can use to relax and just do whatever we want.” And some shopping, the ghoul silently added to himself. Tsukiyama wanted to buy some new shirts and some new designed shoes for himself, and he was sure the little princess would appreciate some nice new cute dresses.

“Oh, okay, sure, we can do that. Where do you think we should go? I’m asking because you’re supposed to know everything around this place.”

Tsukiyama nodded with a soft giggle, feeling a small sense of pride swell in his chest at the recognition. “I planned some fine arts for us to see first. There are so quite nice museums around, but I have a personal preference for the Pinacoteca di Brera.”

“… It sounds nice?”

“The specialization is Renaissance and Baroque. They house one of the main art collections of Renaissance in all Italy. It’s situated in a quite affascinante 17th century building; I think you would like it.”

Kaneki blinked, trying to ignore that Tsukiyama had specifically thought about some place he would like to visit. “It sounds really interesting; I should have expected you knew a lot about things around here.” He was honestly surprised with the amount of information that spilled from the Gourmet’s lips. “Where else do you suggest we go?”

The Gourmet smiled, swiping his thumb over his agenda as he mindlessly played with the edge of his awful yellow shirt. “There’s the Duomo di Milan, which we must see, of course.”

“Duomo? I think I’ve heard of it… Isn’t that the Cathedral of Milan?”

“Oui, oui Kaneki-kun! Have you heard of it?”

“Just a little. It’s the world’s largest Gothic cathedral isn’t it?” Kaneki wasn’t exactly sure where he had read about the cathedral before, but he remembered how interested and curious about the topic he had gotten.

“Mhm, the view from the roof is très magnifique.” Tsukiyama was definitely pleased, the half ghoul never ceased to surprise him. It was really nice to have someone as knowledgeable as Kaneki to talk to.

He was about to speak up again when a door opened and they both turned to see Hinami walking out of her room.

“Good morning onii-chan, Tsukiyama-san.” She said softly, a smile growing on her lips as she took in how Kaneki already seemed to in a much better mood than usual.

“Good morning Hinami-chan.”

“Good morning principessa!” The ghoul exclaimed, a wide grin on his face at the sight of the young girl wearing the cute frilly blouse he had bought her before the trip. “Ah, bellissima! You look très mignon little lady!”

“Thank you!”

“Damn it Tsukiyama, I took at least half an hour to find out how these showers work.” Banjou complained, a frown wrinkling his brows as he stepped out of his room and slammed the door shut, glaring at said male as if he was the reason for him taking at least two hours the past night in the bathroom before being able to go to sleep.

“Monsieur Banjoi, I was wondering if I’d have to wake you up. Good morning.” He was only met with a huff and an eye roll, making him let out a quiet giggle. “Alright, since we’re all here, we can go have breakfast and leave.”

-

“Good Morning, Master Shuu.” The chauffeur said with a polite smile, bowing calmly before opening the door of the black SUV. “Where do you wish to go to today, sir?”

“Ah, buongiorno! First the Pinacoteca di Brera.” Tsukiyama explained, standing in front of the man with Kaneki by his side while Banjou helped Hinami get into the car. “Then I think we’ll head to the Duomo, but we’ll see the paintings for a while, so you don’t have to worry much.”

“I’ll trace a quick route to the cathedral from the museum then, sir.”

“That would be excellent. Grazie-” The Gourmet suddenly quieted and hummed silently with a small frown on his face while looking away from the driver, making Kaneki look at him in confusion. And slowly, the ghoul’s cheeks got a little red and he turned to look back at the man in front of him. “Grazie, eh, Francesco?”

“Lorenzo, sir.”

“Lorenzo, sì, of course. Forgive me… It escaped my mind for a moment.”

“No problem at all Master Shuu.” The chauffeur tried and failed to hide his small smile of amusement and chose to simply hold the car door open for the two men to get in.

“What was that all about?” Kaneki asked, sitting down beside Hinami as the door was shut.

“Well, hm…” Tsukiyama’s face flushed lightly again and he briefly fingered the edges of his shirt. “We have a lot of servants, including the chauffeurs. There are at least two more just in Italy, and there’s also more around France, Germany and Spain. Sometimes I can’t remember all of their names right.”

“Seriously?” Banjou blurted out, staring at the ghoul incredulously, not being able to believe what he had just hurt. “You forgot his name because there are too many servants? Unbelievable.”

 “Anyway, Tsukiyama-san, I forgot to ask.” Kaneki interrupted, quickly changing the topic before Banjou got even more visibly shocked. He didn’t need to hear another discussion about Tsukiyama’s fortune; the one back in the plane was enough. “Why Italy? Is there any special reason you wanted to bring us here or you just chose any place?”

“Ah, honestly Kaneki-kun, I wouldn’t call here any place.” Tsukiyama let out a quiet sound of displeasure. “When Banjoi-san first mentioned a break, I thought about France. Paris is a nice city, and the outskirts are quite beautiful. However, I do enjoy Milan just as much, and mon maman is holding her next fashion show in here. I thought that maybe it would be a nice chance to… introduce her. Maybe have lunch with her.”

“Your mom? Well, it would be… interesting.” Kaneki said after a moment of hesitation, tilting his head a bit to the side, ignoring how the color seemed to drain from Banjou’s face and his frantic head shaking. “When are we meeting her?”

“To be completely honest, I haven’t talked to her yet. I’ll try to contact her after we see the museum.”

“But did you say she’s holding her next fashion show here Tsukiyama-san? Is she a designer?” Hinami asked curiously, turning away from the window to look at said man.

“Ah indeed little lady! Maman is a well known designer, and she’s presenting her new collection this week. She’s probably very busy, but hopefully she’ll take some of her time to meet me. I am her only son after all, right?” Tsukiyama explained with a small shy smile; he didn’t spend much time with his mother and each time he had a chance to do so, he felt giddy and excited just like when he was younger, a warm welcome feeling spreading through belly that he couldn’t get rid of until he had seen her smile.

“Oh! And before we get there,” The ghoul reached into his pocket, grabbing and opening his wallet and pulling out some Euros and quickly counted and separated three different amounts. “This is the money I exchanged before we left Japan.”

He handed some bills to Banjou and then to Kaneki, both men stuffing the money into their pockets, before giving Hinami hers, who took the bills with wide eyes.

“Tsukiyama-san… Are you sure this is all mine?” The girl asked cautiously, glancing from the Gourmet to her hand then back to the ghoul. “It seems to be a bit too much…”

“I’m quite sure that’s all yours, little lady. I counted everything before the trip and then again before we left the hotel. Money exchange is quite advantaging sometimes.” Tsukiyama smiled, touching the edge of his shirt and tracing the fabric briefly.

“Ah! Well, if you say so. Thank you very much flower man!” Hinami smiled gratefully at the male, giving Kaneki her money so he could put it in his wallet. With how much she had gotten, maybe she’d be able to buy herself some clothes instead of having Tsukiyama give her new ones.

Kaneki watched the girl kick her feet lightly in the air with a happy look on her face as he put his wallet back in his pocket. He glanced briefly at the Gourmet, noticing how he was touching the edges of his shirt while staring out of the window with a gentle smile, a blissful expression softening his face.

‘ _Ah_.’ The half ghoul thought to himself, not being able to hold in a tiny smile of his own, making him prop his head on his fist and turn his face away to hide it.

-

“And this one is called ‘Il Bacio’, which means ‘The Kiss’. Très romantique right Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama declared proudly as they stood some feet away from the painting. “It’s from 1859, painted by Francesco Hayez. This is probably his best known work.”

“This one really is pretty, Tsukiyama-san. Her dress looks so real.” Hinami commented softly, staring up at the painting as she held Kaneki’s hand loosely.

“Ah, sì! The painter used the oil on canvas for this one, and made it notable for the vivid colors and the textures, especially the dress. It looks like is made of silk doesn’t it?”

Kaneki glanced to the ghoul with a light look of amazement in his eyes, then back at the picture before nodding. “It really does. Is this supposed to be just about two people kissing or does it have a deeper meaning?”

After spending just fifteen minutes in the museum with Tsukiyama, they all knew that they could ask him any question about the sculptures or the paintings, or even about the place itself, that they would receive an immediate answer. The half ghoul sometimes honestly forgot how well cultured and smart the Gourmet actually was, but he supposed that after this trip, he would never be able to forget it again.

“Superficially speaking, this is just an interpretation of a kiss and it cares more about emphasizing deep feelings than rational thoughts, just like the principles of Romanticism.” The man explained calmly, his eyes roaming the fine work of art as he remembered everything he had read and heard about it on his past trips.

“But I have heard that on a deeper level, this painting is the spirit of the Italian Unification. The girl’s dress represents France, which made an alliance to a Kingdom and enabled it to unify many states of the Italian peninsula into the new kingdom of Italy.”

“That’s an interesting way of portraying that.” Banjou commented, standing beside Kaneki and for the first time in his life paying attention to what Tsukiyama was saying.

“Isn’t it? And besides that, there’s also the fact that the couple isn’t recognizable, because the artist wanted the kissing itself to be at the center. And there’s that shadow too, to give an impression of danger and conspiracy.”

“Where?” Banjou asked, narrowing his eyes as he tried to find the shadow the male was talking about. “I don’t see it.”

“Right there, Banjou-san, on the left.” Kaneki said, pointing briefly to the corner of the picture. “Can you see it?”

“Kind of? Not very well.”

“Wait a moment.” The Gourmet moved around them, getting closer and closer to the work until he was right beside it. “Right here, monsieur Banjoi, can you see it now? This shadow is right here.” He lifted his hand, gesturing so the other man could find it.

“Eh, Tsukiyama-san, I don’t think you can get that close to the painting.” Kaneki warned, glancing around nervously. “You should come back here.”

“Nonsense, Kaneki-kun, this is perfectly fine! No one will be bothered if I’m the one touching it!” Tsukiyama smiled calmly as he placed his fingers gently on the picture, right above the shadowy figure. “Can you see it now Banjoi-san? I’m sure you can righ-”

The loud sound of someone cleaning their throat cut him off and the group turned to the side to see one of the security guards of the museum staring at them, especially at Tsukiyama, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“Seguimi, per favore.” He demanded, his stare turning into a glare as the man touching the painting grinned apologetically at him.

-

“I can’t _believe_ you got us kicked out of a museum.” Kaneki deadpanned, rubbing his temples with his left hand as he cracked his index finger of his right one.

“Ah, Kaneki-kun, those are… mere details of the trip.” Tsukiyama said, a flush staining his cheeks in embarrassment, also not enjoying the fact that he was the reason they were _invited to leave_ the building. God forbid his parents end up knowing what had transpired; his mother would have his head for that, she really doesn’t like it when he gets all this unnecessary attention.

“Even I know you shouldn’t touch the paintings…” Banjou grumbled under his breath, seemingly annoyed but he had been secretly amused when Tsukiyama had tried to explain to the security guard that he was just showing the wonders of the world of art to his friends.

“Whatever we should… just go? Do you need to call your driver or something?” Kaneki said with a slight shake of his head.

“Ah, non, non. He’s already waiting for us.” The Gourmet said quickly, not wanting anything else to be ruined on the day. He’d have to make up for getting kicked out of the museum.

Without noticing he was being watched, the ghoul’s cheeks flushed as the memory of the guard holding him by the elbow and leading him to the exit came to his mind again and he let out some silent curses, the blush staining his cheeks getting hotter as he touched the edge of his shirt briefly and put some locks of hair behind his ear.

‘He’s really embarrassed about what happened, isn’t he?’ Kaneki thought amusedly, resisting the light urge to chuckle; Tsukiyama was so very smart, but also so clueless in some matters. Although, the half ghoul was starting to enjoy the sight of the other so flustered like that.

‘It’s just because what happened was funny.’ He kept telling himself as they got in the car; but he still kept stealing glances back and forth at the man while his cheeks were still pink.

-

Kaneki licked his lips as he held Hinami’s hand, walking around the rooftop of the Cathedral, not being able to say anything because he was just blown away by the beautiful view.

From the top, he could see from up close some amazing sculptures that would otherwise be underappreciated and he could even see some people walking on the streets. Thankfully, since this wasn’t exactly the time of the year went out on vacation, there weren’t many tourists up there and they could enjoy the sights much better.

“This is amazing.” He breathed out quietly, smiling lightly at Hinami as she looked up at him.

“It really is. Tsukiyama knows how to plan a vacation; he’s good for something at least.” Banjou agreed, looking around in awe at the view.

“Talking about Tsukiyama, where is him?”

“Flower man is just tying his shoes back there.” Hinami said, glancing over her shoulder and gesturing briefly to where the man was, who had the ball of one of his feet pressed up against a wall and was leaned over it as he worked his shoelaces.

“Banjou-san, can you stay with Hinami-chan? I need to ask Tsukiyama-san something.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Kaneki slowly let go of the girl’s hand and made his way towards the ghoul, his eyebrows rising slightly as he heard the man humming out some unknown tune while he slowly tied each one of his shoes.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you need help.”

“Kaneki-kun! I didn’t see you there, désolé!” The ghoul flashed the other male a smile and quickly finished the small task at hand so he could stand properly.

“It’s alright… I actually came here because I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh? What is it? Do you want to ask anything else about the Cathedral? You can ask me, I’ll try to answer the best I can.”

“No, no, it’s not about that.” Kaneki glanced back at Banjou and Hinami to make sure they weren’t paying attention before speaking up, “It’s about… well, today, in the car, before we went to the museum and you were giving us the money you exchanged.”

The Gourmet visibly tensed up and he glanced away for a moment before nodding, a nervous giggle escaping his lips. “Yes, what about it Kaneki-kun? Did I give you the wrong amount?”

“No. But I think you gave Hinami the wrong amount. You gave her more money than you should, didn't you?” The half ghoul had to smile a bit as he remembered the happy look on the girl’s face. “Why did you do that?”

“Ah, I supposed since you already found out, I can tell you. But you can’t tell her.” After the other male shook his head and reassured him that Hinami wouldn’t know a thing about it, he continued. “Well, the little lady likes dresses, flowers, like anyone normal would. Yet she told me a while ago she was feeling bad that I always bought her things and that I shouldn’t spend so much money on her. Just like you, to be honest.”

Kaneki nodded at the information, now remembering how Tsukiyama’s gifts to Hinami had indeed become less and less frequent within time.

“Then I thought that if the money was hers, she would be able to get anything she wants without feeling bad. The principessa deserves to be spoiled; so I would use whatever chance that I had. Exchanging the money she gave me was the first opportunity I got to give her some money without her knowing. It worked well, and as long as she doesn’t know how much are the Euros, everything is alright.”

“That was a smart idea.” The half ghoul admitted, smiling lightly. It had been really thoughtful of the other to come up with a plan to secretly give more money to Hinami so she wouldn’t feel bad about having her own things. “It was really nice of you, thank you for doing that for her.”

“Ah.” Tsukiyama couldn’t keep the light blush from his face, his eyes widening briefly in surprise. “It’s alright Kaneki-kun, I-I highly enjoy doing these things for the little lady.”

“It was still very nice…” The white haired man trailed off, letting out a small chuckle as he turned around to walk back towards the duo waiting for them on the other side of the roof. “How much did you actually give her?”

“Well, she gave me about two thousand yen; which would be something close to nineteen euro, I think. I gave her something around three thousand euro.”

“Three thousand? Are you crazy? How many is that in yen?”

“I believe is a little bit more than three hundred thousand.”

“You have absolutely no responsibility with your money.” Kaneki shook his head, the tiny amused smile never disappearing from his face.

Tsukiyama turned to look at the younger male and he felt his chest erupt in flutters at the sight of his smile, even if it was just a small one. It was nice being able to talk so lightheartedly with the other, without having him think about everything and everyone at once.

This was what this trip was all about and Tsukiyama would make sure that Kaneki would fondly remember about every moment he spent in here with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I finally got around to post this, I took so long to finish this chapter rip me


End file.
